improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Improv Obsession Podcast
A podcast hosted by Los Angeles improvisor Stephen Perlstein. First episode was October 29, 2011. Each episode Stephen Perlstein interviews a guest and discusses their unique take on improv. The show has a call in feature in which listeners can call in, and leave voicemail's for guests or host Stephen Perlstein by calling (225) 627-3779. Episode Guide #Dominic Dierkes from Derrick Comedy and Shitty Jobs, October 29, 2011 http://improvobsession.com/post/12179155686/heres-the-premiere-episode-of-the-improv #Alex Berg from Convoy and Sentimental Lady, November 5, 2011 http://improvobsession.com/post/12472105231/heres-the-second-episode-of-the-improv-obsession #Allan McLeod from Arts & Athletics and The Twitter Show, November 13, 2011 http://improvobsession.com/post/12792473757/in-this-episode-i-go-20-minutes-without #Mano Agapion from Winslow, November 20, 2011 http://improvobsession.com/post/13115192235/mano-agapion-is-one-of-the-newest-upright-citizens #Monika Smith from Coming Clean, and Rough Cut, December 5, 2011 http://improvobsession.com/post/13783462171/this-weeks-guest-monika-smith-coming-clean #Eugene Cordero from The Smokes, Diamond Lion and Rueben Williams, December 12, 2011 http://improvobsession.com/post/14121401834/eugene-cordero-from-the-smokes-diamond-lion-and #Colton Dunn from Boom Chicago and Rough Cut, January 11, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/15675078944/this-week-i-pack-up-the-podcast-and-go-to-camp #Gregory Tuculescu from Only in LA, Fwand, The Law Firm, and Bridesmaids, February 5, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/17158087504/improviser-greg-tuculescu-comes-on-the-podcast-and #Joe Wengert from The Smokes, Rueben Williams, Rueben Starship and the current Academic Supervisor of UCB LA, February 19, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/17955647928/joe-wengert-improvisor-on-the-smokes-rueben #DC Pierson from Shitty Jobs and Derrick Comedy, February 26, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/18385777848/the-dc-pierson-is-here-on-my-podcast-hes #Nick Mandernach from John Velvet and Room 101's Shakedown. March 4, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/18796781126/nick-mandernach-from-john-velvet-and-room-101s # Betsy Sodaro from Bangerang, March 11, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/19184145015/betsy-sodaro-from-bangarang-and-a-bunch-of-other #Josh Simpson from Flap Jackson, The Great War and The Twitter Show, March 18, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/19577021549/guest-josh-simpson-and-his-guest-brooke-ashley #Suzi Barrett from Sentimental Lady, Boom Chicago, and Rough Cut. April 8, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/20785052755/suzi-barrett-is-on-the-show-you-know-her #Matt Besser founder of Upright Citizens Brigade, from ASSSSCAT 3000 and Improv4Humans. April 30, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/22129237554/matt-besser-member-of-the-upright-citizens #Casey Feigh from Crashbar Improv, John Velvet, Hip Hop Penguin and Cream Comedy. May 6, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/22593193231/casey-feigh-is-on-the-show-caseys-the-one-of-the #Billy Merritt from The Smokes and The Swarm. May 13, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/23044014140/billy-merritt-is-on-the-show-you-know-him-from #Alex Fernie from Convoy and Sentimental Lady. May 20, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/23486874811/alex-fernie-is-the-guest-this-week-hes-one-third #Tara Copeland from Diamond Lion and Mrs. Jackson. June 4, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/24417188214/tara-copeland-diamond-lion-ms-jackson-stops-by #Jonny Svarzbein from Rough Cut and Co-Host of The 11th Hour Show and Tuesday Night Thunder. July 20, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/27837987031/were-back-this-episode-is-with-jonny-svarzbein #Dan Oster from Boom Chicago, Titled Sketch Project, and Lost Moon Radio July 29th, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/28353466945/dan-oster-is-on-the-show-hes-the-first-guest #Steve Szlaga from Scandal. August 12, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/29350886782/steve-szlaga-is-here-you-know-him-from-ucbla #Zach Reino from Kid Grift. August 26, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/30329185859/zach-reino-who-you-know-from-kid-grift-and-his #Craigh Cackowski from Quartet and Dasereski. October 7, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/33177694212/craig-cackowski-is-on-the-show-you-know-him-as # Rene Gube from John Velvet, Shakedown, and Hip Hop Penguin. October 15, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/33653189035/rene-gube-is-on-the-show-you-know-him-from-the #Kid Grift with Mike Carlson, Anthony Gioe, Jason Sheridan, Matt Newell, Zach Reino, Richie Root, Erin Whitehead, and Marissa Strickland. October 21, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/34109888885/kid-grift-is-on-the-show-the-whole-kid #Neil Campbell from A Kiss From Daddy and Last Day of School. October 27, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/34579367684/neil-campbell-is-on-the-show-you-guys-know-neil #Alex Berg (The Return) from Convoy and Sentimental Lady. November 4, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/35070909786/alex-berg-is-back-you-know-him-from-his-ucb-los #Lennon Parham from Skinny Business Will Not Apologize, Rueben Williams, and The Soundtrack. November 11, 2012 http://improvobsession.com/post/35580297185/lennon-parham-is-on-the-show-you-know-her-from #Charlie Sanders #Mark David Christenson #Joe Hartzler #Heather Anne Campbell #Johnny Meeks #Brian Jack #Sarah Claspell #Erin Whitehead #Thomas Middleditch #Jimmy Carrane #Lilan Bowden #Dickie Copeland #Christopher George #Los Angeles Indie Improv Festival (Casey Feigh, Nick Mandernach, Jonny Svarzbein) #Adam McCabe #Harrison Brown #Lauren Lapkus #Paul Welsh #Mary Holland #Jessica Allen Eason #Ian Roberts #Miles Stroth =Links= *Episode Guide *iTunes Link Category:Improv Podcasts